Diario
by Darkmiss01
Summary: Athena encuentra un diario, perteneciente a saga de geminis, ahi esta escrito, su vida, emociones y lo principal; la razón por que se apodero del santuario.
1. Prologo

Los personajes no son de mi autoria, sino de Masami Kurumada, solo lo uso para fines recreativo.

Esta historia se encuentra el el universo de mi otro trabajo, La última espectro, dado que no me respondieron su deseaban ver una versión, esta vez de Athena y sus caballeros, pues no me quería quedar con las ganas de hacerlo, ambas historias aun cuando se encuentran en el mismo universo, son completamente diferentes, además de que le voy a cambiar las edades a los caballeros de bronce y a Athena (solo dos años más) así para que tengan concordancia con la historia anteriormente dicha.

* * *

"Los ángeles no existen, como tampoco existe el demonio; simplemente solo nosotros somos dueños de nuestras acciones"

* * *

Todo era confuso, días atrás era solo una chica de 15 años, dueña de una de las empresas más poderosas de todo Japón y ahora era nada más y nada menos que la representación de la guardiana de la tierra, la diosa Athena, como el destino podía ser un laberinto lleno de trampas donde incluso los dioses tenían que ser partícipes de sus designios. Y uno de ellos era el que presentaba ahora.

El sol ocultándose por el horizonte, este día había sido muy largo como lo había sido los primero días en el recinto sagrado, después de todo su retorno al santuario en Grecia, no fue de todo el más deseado, sin embargo al final tuvo que arriesgar todo, incluso la vida junto con la de sus amigos/ caballeros para poder a retomar el control del santuario en Grecia, lugar donde se suponía nunca tuvo que dejar y ahora volvía, obligaba a olvidar lo que era antes la vida de Saori Kido.

Aun cuando las memorias de la diosa de la guerra cada instante se hacían presentes en su cabeza, no podía dejar de lado ese pensamiento humano, y ese pensamiento humano le obligaba a pensar en algo que incluso para ella era muy doloroso, y eso era la muerte de sus caballeros; a pesar de que estaba consciente de que la muerte es una acción que tarde o temprano sucedía, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar las vida perdidas en esa guerra civil que surgió en el santuario.

Horas atrás tuvo que preceder el acto fúnebre de todos los nobles hombres que dieron sus vidas siguiendo una idea que creían que era lo correcto siempre a favor de las ideas del santuario; Mascara mortal de Cáncer, Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario, Afrodita de Piscis; vidas que no volverías, unos envenenados por el poder, otros aislados o temerosos por sus ideales de justicia y otros confundidos por el verdaderos significado de la lealtad, pero al final de cuenta, todos ellos de noble corazón que no obraron mal, y tan solo estaban perdidas en el sendero de este mundo místico.

Su corazón todavía lloraba por la muerte de esas vidas, pero más la de él , el ultimo que termino su propia vida al frente de ella y con su último aliento le suplicaba su perdón por obrar mal, Saga de géminis, esa alma que comenzó todo este caos.

Saori aún estaba confundida, ¿porque se había suicidado, porque estaba temeroso cuando se presentó y fue acercando?, ¿que es lo que estaba ocultando? Y la más importante, ¿Qué fue lo que lo hizo tomar control, llegando así a asesinar al su representante en la tierra, a su mejor amigo y un sinfín de vidas?

Toda una serie de preguntas que tal vez algún día tengan explicación…

Continuara….


	2. Capitulo 1 Encuentro

Los personajes no son de mi autoria, sino de Masami Kurumada, yo solo los uso de modo de entreteminiento, quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron sus lindos comentarios.

* * *

Capítulo 1 Encuentro

-Tres meses después-

El tiempo no se detiene ni para los dioses, y siempre un nuevo día comenzaba con las actividades del santuario, aun cuando las pequeñas escaramuzas provocadas por la batalla entre las doce casas comenzaban a desaparecer, la tensión se podía sentir todavía en el ambiente; los sobrevivientes de la cruel batalla y en especial los caballeros dorados, aún tenían sus dudas en frente de Athena, todos ellos aún no se sentían dignos de servir a tan gentil criatura que aun cuando llego a pies del santuario todos ellos no le creían que fuera su diosa, los haya perdona a pesar de que su vida estaba en riesgo, sin embargo tenían la oportunidad de servir a su diosa como debieron desde un principio.

Para Saori, el cambio de una nueva vida no iba tan mal, aunque también se estaba volviendo algo monótono y esta mañana tenía pensado en hacer algo diferente; a primera hora después de que las doncellas del templo principal la ayudaran en su aseo personal, bajaba en compañía del báculo Nike, fue recorriendo las doce casas; este día había decidido ir a ver personalmente los entrenamientos de sus guerreros, tal vez así podría por un momento olvidar los demás asuntos que tenían que había dejado a cargo de Tatsumi de la empresa de su difunto "abuelo" Mitsumana; fue descendiendo las primeras 6 hace casa, la gran mayoría estaba deshabitaba y al llegar a la octava casa, el guardián que cuidaba de esta casa, ya no se encontraba; tal vez se había retirado a entrenar. Así estaba, recorriendo la gran cantidad de escaleras que tenía el santuario hasta llegar ahora la a sexta casa, la casa no daba señal de que alquilen estuviera presente, así que sin pensarlo más siguió su camino hasta el coliseo.

-Diosa Athena-Saori observo por la espalda, ahí Shaka en la posición del Loto, sin abrir los ojos –no debería salir sin guardia del templo principal, mi señora.

-Eres tu caballero de virgo- El dorado dejo por un momento su posición, incorporándose de su lugar camino hasta quedar y arrodillarse al frente de la diosa.

-déjeme ofrecerme como escolta, señorita Athena.

Saori observo por un momento al hombre al frente de ella, será ¿acaso que todas las personas de ese lugar la tratarían así?

-no-dudo un momento- Shaka ¿verdad?

-si mi señora.-

-no Shaka, esta vez quiero hacerlo yo personalmente, me gustaría observar en persona a todos ustedes trabajar, aún tengo mucha dudas con respecto al este lugar, me gustaría explorarlo, y a la vez comprender los movimientos que durante siglos han tenido en funcionamiento, entonces mi deseo que verlos y poder explorar por mis propios medios el santuario.

-pero señorita Athena- Shaka exaltado- lo que nos pide sería una falta de respeto hacia su persona-

-Shaka-

-señorita Athena, aunque no lo vea ahora, nuestra vida es solo por usted, nuestro deber siempre ha sido protegerla, desde nuestras tiernas edades, siempre se nos inculco el proteger a la diosa que vela por la seguridad del santuario y así será, a que por favor déjeme ser su escolta.

Saori aunque trataba de comprender las palabras del virgo y dudo ordenarle a que la dejara sola, también sabía que las palabras que le decía eran verdaderas, resignada tuvo que ceder un poco.

-está bien Shaka, acepto que seas mi escolta-

Ambos fueron descendiendo las siguientes casa, la casa de Leo, no se encontraba su guardián y la atravesaron, siguieron con la casa de cáncer, está a tan solo unos pasos de ingresar, después de la derrota de mascara mortal, toda la casa cambio, los rostros de todas las victimas del sádico caballero habían sido liberadas gracias al cosmos de la diosa y ahora solo tenía una estructura limpia y lisa.

-Shaka-por la espalda alguien llamaba al santo de la casa de virgo; ambos observaron sobre los hombres –Diosa Athena no sabía que usted estuviera por esos rumbos.

-Aioria-el santo de leo ahora se arrodillaba por la presencia de Athena, Shaka se despegó por un momento de Saori y camino a un lado de Aiora-¿qué pasa?

Aioria le susurro unas palabras al oído de virgo que hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara

-¿y no lo puedes resolver?

-lo lamento, pero es imposible-

-pero-Shaka estuvo a punto de hablar, pero las gentiles manos de Athena lo sacaron del desconcierto.

- Shaka, no desatiendas está obligado, yo sé el camino al coliseo, pero por las gentiles palabras que de distes en la sexta casa, te adelantare, hasta llegar a los pies de la primera casa, así tu podrás acompañarme el resto del camino.

-si es su voluntad señorita Athena-Shaka hizo una señal a Aioria pidiéndole que lo guiara, el santo de Leo nuevamente se arrodillo retirándose seguido de Shaka, nuevamente Athena se encontraba sola y nuevamente siguió su camino, sin mucha novedad paso la cuarta casa para llegar a la tercera Casa.

Athena se detuvo un momento analizando el exterior de la tercera casa, aún tenía un poco de escalofrió cuando pasaba por esa casa y más recordando su guardián, suspiro y tomando mucho valor, ingreso al interior de la casa.

Paso por la tercera casa, desde hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba por ese recinto y aun cuando las demás casa e incluso de quieres fallecieron en el combate estaban ahora en perfectas condiciones, nadie se atrevía a poner un pie al interior del recinto, muchos pensaban que el caballero de geminis no se merecía ser digno de respeto, y a pensar de que se encargaron de tener los ritos adecuados para que su alma llegara al inframundo, era lo de menos que podría tener alguien e incluso una persona que causo mucho daño; Athena vio aquellas columnas descuidadas, el piso antes brillante, con una pequeña capa de polvo cubriéndola, apenas y los rayos del sol permitirá que fuera iluminada la corredor principal, sin embargo se podría observar perfectamente el estado decadente que tenía la tercera casa.

-¿Tanta maldad tenías en tu corazón para que en la hora de tu muerte, nadie quiere tener cuidado en tu memoria?-

_"Athena"_

Saori sintió una fría corriente recorriendo por la espalda, levanto la vista buscando al dueño de esa voz, pero nada, tal vez era su imaginación jugandole una mala broma.

_"Athena, venga"_

Otra vez la llamaban pero no encontraba nada, Athena camino más al interior de la tercera casa, fue explorando todo el lugar, todo lleno de polvo por la falta de mantenimiento, además de que tenía un aspecto lúgubre, pues a pesar de que el poderoso helios ya estaba bañando el santuario son su gentil brillo; la casa parecía que no recibía esos rayos.

_"venga…sígame…"_

Llego hasta un corredor, lejos del atrio principal, ahí en el fondo una puerta de madera con el aspecto de que nadie lo hubiera abierto antes, estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar de donde vino, el sonido de algo abriéndose, la obligo a regresar, esta vez, la puerta de madera estaba abierta y la incitaba a seguir adelante, y a pesar de que su mente le decía que no siguiente, algo la había caminar hacia aquella habitación, no sabía porque pero una extraña fuerza la incitaba caminar hacia aquella puerta, la empujo para que una luz la cegara por unos momentos, cuando la luz dejo de ser un problema, Saori tuvo que ser uso de toda su voluntad para evitar quedar boquiabierta por lo que observaba.

Una habitación en perfecto orden que a comparación del resto de la casa, esta parecía que había sigo limpiaba y ordenada aun después de la muerte de su dueño, la cama perfectamente tendida, mientras los sencillos muebles que tenía en interior por muy viejos que fueran estaban muy bien cuidados.

Athena ingreso a la habitación hasta quedar al centro, una extraña sensación de paz, cubría todo el lugar e invadía los sentidos de la diosa, por un instante olvido que era una intrusa de esa habitación, fue examinando cada rincón de la habitación, todas las pertenencias que una vez fueron de saga de géminis se encontraban perfectamente ordenadas.

Sin embargo algo llamo su atención pues en medio de la cama, unos pequeños libros posaban inocentemente a la espera de ser leídos, Saori tuvo por un momento un impulso de curiosidad que tomo el libro más antiguo sin pensarlo, examino pasando las yemas de los dedos las pastas de este

-estaré haciendo un bien-se cuestionó, algo de decía que viera su contenido, otro le pedía que dejara ese libro y saliera corriendo del lugar que tal vez Shaka ya había terminado con su obligación y estaba esperándola en la primera casa.

Al final tomo una decisión y abrió la pasta; solo una leída y ya….

Continuara...

* * *

Nos leemos para la próxima , espero que dejen sus criticas, comentarios, que son mi elixir para seguir escribiendo:D


	3. capitulo 2 Primeras letras

**Hola de nuevo **

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer y más dejar sus comentarios, primero que nada quiero aclarar que en esta historia no pongo años por error a equivocarme con la cronología SS, así pues que he tomado la decisión de ir colocando en cada capítulo la edad que fue escrito cada fragmento en el diario de Saga; y para comenzar sin tomar en consideración a la cronología Kurumada, Saga tendría unos 8 años a punto de entrar a los 9 años cuando comenzó a escribir, las letras cursivas son lo que tiene contenido el diario, la demás son las acciones de los demás personajes y dialogos.**

**Los personajes no son mio, sino de Masami Kurumada.**

Capítulo 2 Primeras letras

Saori observo de antemano las apenas visibles letras que tenía el pequeño libro, examino con determinación el contenido del libro, tuvo que guárdese la explanación cuando vio que cada nota tenía una fecha y un pequeño texto, esto era un diario y tal vez los demás libros también era un diario, estuvo a punto de cerrar el libro, sin embargo algo le decía que tenía que leer lo que tenía, tal vez ahí le daría una respuesta a todas las preguntas que la llevaban atormentando los últimos meses.

_6 de Abril_

_La señorita Clío me felicito, nunca creí que podría ganar algo, pero lo hice, como recompensa por mi esfuerzo, me dio este cuaderno, me dijo que se podría hacer muchas cosas con él e incluso podría ser un diario; tuvo per pedirle que me explicara que es un diario, ella me dijo que es un cuaderno donde puedo anotar todo lo que hice en un día, lo que siento, y pienso todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos, que únicamente sería yo el que los podría leer; esta idea me gustó mucho, tal vez lo iba a hacer mi diario, me gusta mucho la idea además de que Kanon ya me regañaría porque le diga todo lo que siento. _

_Cuando llegué a casa mamá y papá estaba en casa, estuve a punto de decirles lo que me dio la señorita Clío, me mandaron a conseguir dinero sin darle importancia a lo que había ganado, tal vez ellos tendrán razón cuando me decían que ir a ese lugar no nos iba a sacar de pobres, me fui a donde estaba Kanon pidiendo dinero y por lo que me dijo llevara algunos minutos ahí, yo tuve que irme al otro lado de la ciudad, así tal vez tendríamos más posibilidad de conseguir más y solo así podríamos comer algo esta noche, pero como siempre un pan duro por nuestro esfuerzo e ir a la cama, solo espero que mañana sea un buen día. _

_9 de abril_

_Esta es la segunda vez que escribo, esto me emociona mucho, la señorita Clío siempre me dice que soy un chico muy listo para mi edad; pero no lo creo apenas soy muy pequeño para saber las cosas, pero se siente bien que alguien más no te diga que soy muy listo y le importe; sin embargo mis compañero siempre me dicen que soy un niño que no vale nada, que no debería estar en la escuela, que gente como yo no debería estudiar que solo sirve para servir a la gente superior; pero yo sé que eso es mentira, yo les demostrare que si puedo estar en la escuela, pero lo que me gustaría es que Kanon estuviera aquí, tal vez a él también le gustaría la escuela, es muy divertido ir, además de que es un mundo completamente diferente a la que vivimos, ahí olvido que soy un niño de la calle que trabaja en cada cruce para ganar algo para comer, es un mundo que me hace olvidar de la realidad en la que estoy._

La diosa Athena quedo pensativa por aquella reflexión, trataba de imaginar la edad que tendría su santo cuando escribió eso, y gracias a las anotaciones y la pobre caligrafía que tenía podría aproximar a lo años, y aun así para la corta edad que tenía era completamente maduro, que el santo de géminis que tenga los pies en la tierra desde las tiernas edades, eso lo hizo que se sintiera orgullosa del rumbo de la vida que tenía saga al tomar esa clase de decisiones.

_13 de Abril_

_Me siento mal que tenga que escribir para luego dejarte a un lado, sin embargo nadie sabe qué hago estoy y apenas que pude ingresar a la casa sin que me vieran pues mamá y papá se volvieron a pelear, papá quería quitarle el dinero que ganamos hoy para irse a tomar, esta vez mamá quiso ser la fuerza, sin embargo papá volvió a golpearla, si no fuera porque Kanon nos llevó con alguna de las señoras, tal vez nos hubiera tocado como siempre los golpes de papá…_

Saori abrió los ojos espantada, sabía que muchos de los caballeros que estaban en su guardia no temía una familia en sí, la gran mayoría eran huérfanos, y si al menos había uno que otro que tuviera una familia o incluso hermanos, estos con el paso del tiempo dejaba de existir, siempre muriendo prematuramente o en un accidente fatal, sin embargo con esas primeras letras nunca se imaginó que un padre podría llegar a golpear a su hijos.

…_esta vez fue la señora Clemencia la que nos acogió en su casa, nos ofreció un plato de comida para los dos, y aunque en un principio no queríamos aceptar, el hambre además de que nuestros estómagos rugieron por el aroma del plato fue más fuerte que terminamos incluso lamiendo el plato, a pesar de que estábamos agradecidos por la comida, ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano mamá se iba a enterar de que cominos y nos regañaría por no tener dinero para pagar, tal vez entre Kanon y yo podremos pagarlo sin que ella se entere._

_14 de abril_

_Mama termino enterándose de nuestra deuda con la señora Clemencia, y aunque se molesto mucho porque no le dijimos terminamos gastando el dinero que ganamos hoy para pagarle, a pesar de que la señora Clemencia le insistía a mamá que no debería pagarle, ella nos dijo que nunca hay que dejar las deudas aparte que toda acción que hagamos siempre tiene su consecuencia._

_15 de abril_

_Esta vez tuvimos mucha suerte, logramos recolectar 60 euros entre los tres después de ir con la señorita Clío por mis lecciones, mientras mamá limpiaba los zapatos, entre Kanon y yo realizábamos malabares en la calle, ahí la gente nos aplaudía cuando Kanon me lanzaba una pelota y yo la hacía desaparecer entre el público aparecía en otro lugar o que Kanon hacia lo mismo cuando yo le lanzaba la pelota y aparecía entre las personas, sin embargo te contare un secreto que solo Kanon y yo sabemos, pues nuestro malabares las hacemos con esos extraños trucos que salen de las manos me he dado cuenta que cuando hacemos esto, un brillo sale de nuestros dedos, se extrañó nunca he visto que a los magos están en las plazas les salga un brillo como este, pero se siente tan bien ; tal vez aquella extraña habilidad que antes nos asustaba hace unos meses atrás nos sirva, tal vez podremos hacer magia._

_Espero que podamos contarle a mamá nuestra habilidad, tal vez así podremos conseguir un poco de pan todos los días y tener algo en la panza. _

_16 de Abril._

_Vio un tren muy lindo en uno de las jugueterías cerca de los callejones cuando iba de regreso, me gusta muchos los trenes, hacen un gran sonido que me gusta y viajan a gran velocidad y cuando suena su silbato se escucha hasta en los viejos barrios, siempre los observo cuando pasan por el viejo puente, soltando el humo que muchas veces ha dejado la cara tan negra, como el olivo; Kanon siempre me dice que me meto solo en problemas y que podría hacer enojar a papá, pero no me importa, me gusta el ruido que hace además de que van muy rápido, me gusta cómo va tan rápido, algún día me gustaría tener un tren como el de la tienda o subir a uno de esos trenes tan grandes. Este era uno de mis sueños cuando sea más grande. _

_20 de abril_

_Recuerdas que te dije que entre Kanon y yo hacemos algo con las manos…_

_Nuevamente este brillo extraño salió de mi manos duro mucho más tiempo y fue mucho más brillante que parecía que tenía el sol entre mis dedos, pero antes de que Kanon y yo pudiéramos mamá nos vio, algo me dice que no le gusto porque salió corriendo de la casa, espero que este bien, no quiero que nada le pase, tengo miedo que pueda decirle a papá y él nos pegue. _

_23 de Abril_

_Hoy fue el gran día, Kanon vino conmigo a la escuela, la señorita Clío se sorprendió por la similitud entre Kanon y yo, y aunque Kanon hacia lo imposible para no hacer las actividades que nos dejaba la señorita Clío, sé que al final le gusto ir conmigo, espero que la siguiente vez podríamos, me gustaría que Kanon también estudiara como yo, en vez de irse a pedir dinero o ayudarle a mamá, la señorita Clío nos dice que la educación es la base para ser mejores personas, siempre me dice que soy un niño bueno y que Kanon aun cuando siempre se la pasaba gritándole, también es un niño bueno, solo que hay que darle tiempo._

_Me agrada mucho hablar con ella, es muy buena con todos nosotros, es nuestro ángel en este mundo la señorita Clío. _

-¿Quién es Kanon?- inquirió Saori, tal vez ese Kanon tenía una relación con su ex santo.

Estas fueron las primeras páginas que llevada de aquel cuaderno que ahora sabe que fue el primero de ellos.

Continuara….


	4. Capitulo 3 Tentativa

Primero que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza de este capitulo, sin embargo tuve una crisis de escritor que no pude continuar además de no saber como continuar, hasta ahora que tuve un poco de lucidez y pude continuar con este fac, con un pequeño capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y de ante mano quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los lectores y de la gente que se toma el tiempo para escribir sus comentarios y criticas y sin distraerlos más, espero que lo disfruten; y antes de que se me olvide, por suerte mia y de ustedes esta semana recibo las ultimas calificaciones del semestre y podre escribir más sin llegar a preocuparme ( a no ser que vuelva a sufrir otra crisis de Autor D:) y sin distraerlos más les dejo este mini capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 3

Había terminado de leer los primeros días que había escrito Saga en ese viejo cuaderno, por un momento estuvo tentada a continuar con la lectura, pero recordó que tenía que ir a los pies del primer templo, sin mucho que pensar deposito con cuidado el viejo cuaderno sobre el colchón y salió de la habitación así como en el tercer templo sin voltear siguió su camino al templo de Aries, tenía que digerirse raídamente hacia la primera casa, por si acaso el santo ya estaba esperándola.

Llego a los pies del primer templo sin encontrar al santo, suspiro aliviada a que aquella desviación suya no haya tenido gran falta; el sol de Grecia tocaba la blanca piel de la chica, los rayos ya no le molestaba como había sido los primeros días, tomo asiento en los primero escalones tenía que esperar al caballero de la sexta casa, no le quería preocuparlo aunque ella podía ir sola al coliseo, para fortuna suya no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando el sexto guardián llegaba con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba, lo divisó saliendo del primer templo y se acercaba hacia ella.

-espero no haberla hecho esperar mi señora.-menciono el rubio.

-no Shaka, no tiene mucho tiempo que llegue, es mejor continuar-ambos se dirigieron al coliseo donde los pocos sobrevivientes de la guerra civil del santuario estaba entrenando, ambos llegaron a la entrada del coliseo e ingresaron a este, la gran mayoría se sorprendió cuando la diosa llego acompañada del Shaka. Saori observó cada uno de los santos que se inclinaban con respecto mientras ella se dirigía hace el pódium, llegó a los pies del pódium y rápidamente los soldados raros que se encontraban ahí sacaron un asiento para la chica, Shaka que se adelantó le ofreció la mano ayudando a la diosa subir y acomodar en el lugar principal; finalmente tomo asiento quedando al frente de todos los santos, dorados, amazonas, bronce y los pocos aprendices que habían quedado; sonrió para transmitir aquella confianza que únicamente ella podía, aunque su mirada se tornara triste, solo esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de la incomodidad que podía llegar a ser todos esos protocolos y aun ella siendo una diosa, no podía tener aquella libertad que había tenido cuando era solo una chica normal.

-¡Salve Athena, diosa de la guerra y sabiduría protectora de la tierra!-grito uno de los soldados rasos que se pusieron de guardia de Saori.

-¡Salve Athena!- le siguieron los demás caballeros

La menor abochornada apenas y se pudo controlar, agradeció el dulce gesto de todos ellos que mostraron sus respetos, ella respondió con una venia y con un gesto en la mano indico que se reanudaran los entrenamientos.

Los entrenamientos siguiendo, los caballeros realizaban sus mejores técnicas para impresionar a la diosa, pero esta tenía la mente en otro lado, algo en ella había despertado después de haber leído y ahora eso le decía que tenía que seguir leyendo aquel diario, aquello provocaba que no pudiera apreciar los esfuerzos de sus santos en demostrar el poder que salía de sus puños y pudiera tener la consideraron de sus esfuerzos.

Continuara…


End file.
